


To Care for a Telepath

by loveydoveyecstasy



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/comfort fic, M/M, Powered AU, canon AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-12
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-09 19:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveydoveyecstasy/pseuds/loveydoveyecstasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles spends too much time connected to Cerebro and ends up with a migraine. Erik worries, and Charles ends up comforting him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Care for a Telepath

It’s dark in his room, and for that, Charles is eternally grateful. 

Despite numerous warnings from Hank and Erik, Charles had stayed connected to Cerebro for far longer than he should have—roughly two hours longer than absolutely necessary, to be honest. When pressed about it, Charles was unable to explain to them just how amazing it was to be connected to every mind in the world, every mutant out there. He was determined to find as many of them as he could and bring them to a place of safety. 

But for now, he was left with a migraine and an upset stomach. The lights in the hallway burned his eyes, and he felt as though he was going to throw up what little lunch he had eaten that day. 

Wincing at every slight noise, he slowly made his way back to his room, collapsing into bed without even taking off his shoes. He closed his eyes and stayed there for several long minutes, relishing in the silence and darkness of his room. He could feel the minds of the children around the house, but they were thankfully muted enough not to bother him. 

Until he felt one particular mind broadcasting louder than any he’d ever encountered. This mind was a knot of worry, anger, fear, and anxiety. And it was just outside of his door. 

_Erik._

The silent command was enough to convince Erik to push open the door, letting in the barest crack of light as he slipped into Charles’s large bedroom. 

“You’re broadcasting again,” Charles murmured, not opening his eyes or moving from his position on the bed. To do so would send him into a wave of nausea; in fact, the short telepathic communication left his head throbbing even more and spots bursting behind his eyes. 

“Sorry,” Erik murmured, shutting the door and walking quietly towards the bed. Charles had to smile weakly, as Erik was always light footed, but doubly so when Charles had a migraine. 

“You over-extended yourself, didn’t you?” 

“Yeah.” Charles rasped out. He still hadn’t moved, as his head was throbbing even harder than before. He winced when Erik sat down on the bed and the springs squeaked. The noise sounded thunderous in the otherwise quiet of the room. 

Erik’s worry was even louder now that he was closer to Charles. Unable to shield himself properly, Charles was being inundated with images and thoughts from Erik. 

_A woman, once very beautiful, now worn thin and sickly thanks to their time in the camps, being shot in front of a young man._

_A man, tall and lean like Erik, with his same blonde hair, being cut down in front of a young Erik and the same woman from the first image._

_A different woman, with curly brown hair and bright green eyes being ripped from his arms in one of the camps._

_Charles is sick. Can’t help him. It’s worse this time. Will he be okay? Going to destroy that machine can’t lose him or anyone else not again not like last time-_

“Erik, if you don’t stop broadcasting, I’m never going to get to sleep.” 

“I’m sorry,” Erik murmured, quickly throwing up the basic shields Charles had taught him. 

“‘S all right. Come here.” Charles motioned weakly to the spot beside him. Erik slid down underneath the covers and immediately snuggled up against Charles’s chest. 

Doing his best not to overexert himself, Charles sent a gentle wave of reassurance to Erik, that he would be okay and the pain would pass. He felt some of the tension ease out of Erik’s shoulders, and with that, he cut off his mental connection to Erik and settled back against the mattress, falling asleep almost instantly. 

When he awoke several hours later, it was dark outside, and Erik hadn’t moved from his position curled up against Charles. He was asleep as well, his arm curled possessively and protectively around Charles’s waist. Smiling, Charles settled back against the pillows and stroked Erik’s hair gently, sending him gentle tendrils of love and affection.

It was worth the return of a mild headache to see Erik smile and relax even further in his sleep. 


End file.
